


Fancomic: Haunted (Prologue)

by sinningia



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Batman is gone. And Gordon is left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage: Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up after Nolan's TDK and ignores the third movie TDKR.  
> (I'm not a native speaker. If you find any errors, please feel free to tell me.)

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/001.jpg.html)   
[](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/002.jpg.html)


	2. Stage: Anger, Denial

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/003.jpg.html) [](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/004.jpg.html)


	3. Stage: Insanity

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/005.jpg.html) [](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/006.jpg.html) [](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/007.jpg.html) [](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/008.jpg.html)


	4. Stage: Acceptance

[](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/009.jpg.html) [](http://s16.photobucket.com/user/sinningia/media/010.jpg.html)


End file.
